


Study

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, kiss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Tobio likes kissing Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> "what the fuck why is there a new update on the same day this isnt ok"

It’s late, and the buzzing of the air conditioner along with the tapping of Tobio’s fingers on the desk were the only sounds accompanying Shouyou’s occasional grunts of annoyance. The omega scratches his head, gaze trained on the page he’s been attempting to understand for the past twenty minutes, when he feels the raven start to trace circular figures on his back.

Shouyou hums in appreciation, sighing at the comfort that his Alpha provides him with. “You know, the landlady would throw you out if she knew you were here.” The redhead says, inching towards Tobio who was sitting beside him. “She doesn’t know.” The raven says, continuing to rub gently against the omega’s clothed skin, tingles travelling through his spine.

“You have to at least pretend that you’re here to actually study though.” Shouyou argues, playing with the button of his pen and returning his attention to the mathematics book in front of him when Tobio doesn’t answer. “I don’t want to study – “ Tobio starts, and when he sees the redhead open his mouth to protest, “But I can help you with whatever that is.” He quickly adds, motioning to the book in front of Shouyou.

Shouyou levels his boyfriend with a deadpanned look, shaking his head. Tobio cocks his head to the side, scowling, “Unlike someone I know, I actually _listen_ to the professor when he’s discussing, you know.” The raven says, daring Shouyou to argue.

They conduct an impromptu stare-off, Shouyou’s hazel eyes and deadpanned look versus Tobio’s challenging glare and scowl-esque face. After a few seconds, Shouyou sighs in defeat and slumps his upper body against the desktop. “Okay, you can help me.” He relents, voice muffled but distinguishable nonetheless.

Tobio continues with his previous ministrations of drawing imaginary figures on Shouyou’s back, rubbing the palm of his hand up and down his back and skirting at the indentations of his spine, moving closer to the omega that there was only at least half an arm-length of space separating them. Tobio turns his body to the side so he can face the redhead properly, putting his other hand on the table to take a peek at the scrunched-up pages of the math book.

Shouyou stares at him as the raven scans the topic, saying something about _I have a test tomorrow and if I fail the coach won’t let me play in the next practice match._ Tobio nods in understanding, not really bothering to comprehend whatever type of formulas was printed on the material but grinning to himself at the idea he’s got boiling in his head.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” The Alpha starts, and something about that glint in his eyes and that tilt to his tone got Shouyou feeling like he signed himself up to something unpleasant.

*

Okay, not _unpleasant._

Shouyou excitedly answers the next practice-problem that was provided in the math book, turning the pages back and forth to see if he had used the correct formula and to check if he was doing the steps chronologically. So far, he’s answered five problems, and he’s got all of them correct!

Tobio had proposed his idea, that he would ask the redhead to answer a question or a problem and if the omega gets it right he would receive a kiss as a reward. Shouyou had immediately felt motivated, maybe it’s because finals were slowly inching in and juggling studying with volleyball practice was draining, and maybe some encouraging kisses from his mate was all that he needed to feel better.

So for the last half an hour he had studied the process of computation to arrive with the appropriate answer, while the Alpha who was sitting beside him patiently waited for him to finish answering and continued to stroke his back. The first question was a success, and when he showed it to his boyfriend Tobio’s eyes scanned his work before nodding, inching his face close to the omega’s to leave a chaste kiss against his lips.

That went on for at least three correct answers.

By the time Shouyou has answered four questions, the amount of time the raven spent on studying his work if he did it correctly decreased as the amount of time his lips lingered against Shouyou’s increased. The omega didn’t mind, really, not if he was actually getting some studying done while his Alpha rewards him generously.

The fifth question went on in a similar manner, after Shouyou shows the raven his work the Alpha immediately nods, the hand that was stroking the omega’s back latching onto his nape and bringing him closer to his lover. Tobio nips and licks against his lips before finally pushing their mouths flush against each other and at some point Shouyou feels the raven’s tongue start to prod at his bottom lip, and who was he to deny the Alpha entrance?

Tobio maps out his mouth, licks at all the soft spots that makes him weak, and Shouyou can feel his breathing start to turn ragged and a trickle of spit dribble down his chin before he finally has the mind to pull back from the kiss to start with the next question.

Tobio waits beside him patiently, staring lazily at Shouyou’s concentrated face and listening to the continuous scratching of pen against paper, noting how red his boyfriend was in the face and down to his neck. Tobio feels his blood rush southwards at the sight, knows that beneath Shouyou’s clothes the flush on his neck travels even further down, and the moment he hears the omega finish writing and slaps the pen he was holding on the desk, Tobio’s already got a hand on the back of his neck to pull his boyfriend against him, kissing him passionately.

Shouyou kisses back with much vigor, giving more than what Tobio has to give, while the raven swallows all the sounds the omega was making. “Did I do it right?” the redhead asks between his gasps. Tobio nods, kissing down Shouyou’s neck and licking at his scent gland. “You did great, you sure you didn’t listen to the professor and just asked me to do this because you missed me?” He teases, and he relishes the way his boyfriend sputters in embarrassment.

The night carried on later than Shouyou anticipated, as he lets himself get lost to the piles of math problems in the books and to the way Tobio kisses him.

If studying like this was so effective he should’ve been doing it for as long as he can.

*

Tobio hears angry stomping outside his dormitory door, next was the rattling of his doorknob before the door was slammed against the wall while his enraged boyfriend enters his room.

“Tobio!” Shouyou screeches, shoving his mathematics test paper in front of the raven, and Tobio takes note of the angry ‘F’ written in bold and red ink on it.

 _It was worth it, though,_ he thinks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)~~
> 
> I'm done with this series. This is the last one. I want to write other AUs. That's all I have to say. I'm sorry. Thank you for everything, the kudos, the love, the bookmarks, and the comments. Cheers to these people who've been very kind to me. Even if you weren't aware, you were v nice to me. :D
> 
> [ AngelRuby235 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRuby235/pseuds/AngelRuby235)  
> [ orphiq ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphiq/pseuds/orphiq)  
> [ celesticalpandas ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/celesticalpandas/pseuds/celesticalpandas)  
> Guest user named Lauren (i love you)  
> Guest user named Anime-Freak  
> Guest user named Me-Anne  
> [ lzouwolf ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lzouwolf/pseuds/lzouwolf)  
> And to my very dear friend, Mia. (ty bb)
> 
> Thank you! :-D
> 
> Though I am ending this series, i'm not going to stop writing for this fandom . :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
